The Flying Devil
by BranchHasLeft
Summary: The Flying Devil is about a 15 year old Guy named Xzavier. He awoke within a completely dark elavator to find himself in the Glade, a community surrounded entire by a Maze.
1. Reawakening

_Welcome, those who are reading this. This is a crossover book I am writing, The Flying Devil_. _It's Attack on Titan within the Maze Runner universe. Due to the recent manga releases in AoT, this series isn't Canon. And my Oc isn't existent within Maze Runner. This is Just Fan Fiction. But please, enjoy._

He began his new life standing in a cold darkness and stale, damp air.

He couldn't remember anything, how he got here, his friends names, parents. You babe it, he couldn't remember it. But he remembered one thing. A word appeared in his mind. Xzavier. Must've been his name.

He felt like he was moving up. He reached our in front of him, and felt metal, rusty metal. He felt to tired to check, but he assumed that that metal went all the way around him.

Then the elevator came to a stop. Shafts above him opened, letting in a breeze of cool air and a bit of light. He saw figures and heard voices above him.

"Look at that shank."

"Looks like a klunk in a shirt"

"Hope you enjoyed the one way trip Greenie"

Xzavier was hit with a wave of confusion, sprinkled with panic. Those sentences were just a few he could make out, out of what seemed like a billion others.

Then a leafy vine dropped down in front of him. A voice shushed them, then the chuckling and taking quit. "Hop on shank." Despite his memory loss, he was certain 'shank' 'Klunk' and 'Greenie' weren't words that could be found in a dictionary.

He hesitated, but deciding that there was no way back, he grabbed hold of the rope and climbed up.

After getting up, with the help of alot of helping hands, he was balanced and most dust was cleaned off of him.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

 _Pretty short, I know. But next chapter will be alot longer. I only wrote this on my phone, so give me some slack. Also, AoT wont come into play for a bit, but if I say more I will spoil a big plot twist, so just hang in there AoT fans._


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks.." Xzavier wasn't really engaged in whatever this guy was saying, he was more trying to remember something. He couldn't have forgotten everything from his life. He felt as if the memories were right there, but he couldn't really grasp them.

"My names Alby. Whats your's?"

"Xzavier." He still wasn't engaged. He tried over and over. But nothing came to him.

"Greenie, calm the shuck down. You look like your about to burst into piles of klunk. You aren't gonna remember anything. Also, everyone who has come in here haven't come with anything but a T-shirt and pants. Whats with that thing on your face?"

Xzavier was even more confused. How did this guy - Alby - know that he was trying to remember? And what was he talking about a thing on his face. His hands floated to his face. He felt clothe.

"How am I supposed to know?" He felt like he shouldn't take it off.

"Whatever, you can wear what you want. Come with me." Alby said. "I'll take you on the Tour tomorrow," He grabbed my shoulder and pointed. "For now, you can get some rest and ponder your existence in that building in the corner. Find a kid named George, he'll find you your room and whatever." He then set off in some random direction. Xzavier then walked towards to building, what Alby called the Homestead. After entering the Homestead, he asked around for George. After about 15 "I don't know's". He finally found him. He had medium length brown hair, about 5'5 and seemed about 15. "Alby told you to find me my room and sleeping arrangements and be my guide or some crud."

"You look young" Was his only response.

"Uh, thanks?" That made things pretty awkward. But he only wiggled his finger and walked upstairs. Xzavier followed suite.

George opened a door and waved his hand in. "Enjoy my dude."

"Thanks." He walked in and got a feel for the place. It was pretty comfy.

He sat on the bed and sighed. He was pretty confused, He only woke up like 15 minutes ago. He decided to go to the bathroom. After finishing his business, he turned to the mirror, making sure the door was locked. He had messy black hair, which made sense. He had almost glowing yellow eyes. But he was focused on the bandanna around his nose and mouth. His hand floated towards the top, grabbed it and slowly pulled it down. For some reason he was almost scared, even though it wasn't that big a deal. It went down over his nose and then his mouth.

He had no lips and no cheeks. It was just a line of teeth and bare jaw. And the part that should be underneath his cheeks was just bare skin.

He quickly pulled the bandanna over his mouth and nose again, and tried to forget it. He felt like he might have nightmares for the next couple weeks. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. He was too disturbed.


End file.
